The invention relates to a vehicle having a transmission for transmitting a torque from a drive machine to drive wheels, with the transmission having a transmission output shaft and a transmission input shaft in which the torque can be transmitted from the drive machine to the transmission output shaft, and having an electrical machine which has a rotor and a stator.
A vehicle having a starter/generator system for starting an internal combustion engine is known from DE 198 49 051 C1. In this case, an electrical machine is arranged between an internal combustion engine and a transmission. One problem is that the starter/generator cannot be used to drive the vehicle. Normally, two electrical machines are provided when both starter/generator functions and hybrid functions are intended to be provided in the vehicle.
The invention is based on the object of specifying a vehicle which has an electrical machine which can be used both as a starter/generator and as a hybrid drive.
This object is achieved by a vehicle having a transmission for transmitting a torque from a drive machine to drive wheels, with the transmission having a transmission output shaft and a transmission input shaft in which the torque can be transmitted from the drive machine to the transmission output shaft, and having an electrical machine which has a rotor and a stator. Mechanisms are provided in order to connect the electric-motor torque of the first electrical machine optionally to the transmission input shaft or to the transmission output shaft.
According to the invention, the vehicle has means in order to connect the electric-motor torque of an electrical machine optionally to the transmission input shaft or to the transmission output shaft. The torque is preferably transmitted with different transmission ratios to the transmission input shaft and to the transmission output shaft. The advantage is that only a single electrical machine is required for starter/generator and hybrid functions. The machine can be designed for different requirements by means of transmission ratios which can be chosen freely. In addition to the known advantages of a parallel hybrid, a starter/generator function is also provided in the vehicle according to the invention.
It is self-evident that the features mentioned above and which are also explained in the following text can be used not only in the respectively stated combination but also in other combinations or on their own, without having to depart from the scope of the present invention.
Further advantages and refinements of the invention will become evident from the other claims and from the description.